familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James T. Taylor (1794-1850)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW The entry for James in the 1850 US Mortality Schedule indicates an Ohio POB. His father has been identified by some as a John Taylor, and immigrant from ireland. Sarah's parents, Benjamin Van Vacter and Phebe Melvin, moved from Berkely/Jefferson County VA/WV to Greene Co TN just before the turn of the century. Benjamin's father died in 1804, and left a bequest of $300 to his son; his will was probated in 1808, and it is at this time that Benjamin moves to Madison County OH. It seems likely that this move was enabled by his inheritance. James and Sarah married about 1818 based on the ages of their children, and probably settled near her parents "in the Glade" area of Madison County. Over the course of their marriage James and Sarah raised thirteen children. Their places of birth, as shown by various families genealogies, but unconfirmed, give us a good idea of their movements through time. The first of their children were born in Madison County Ohio, but later children were born in Parke County Indiana. While there is some inconsistency in the POB's of their children, it seems likely that the family moved to Parke County sometime between 1825 and 1829. Beckwith 1880 (hiostory of Vigo and Parke Counties) in a biography of Silas Taylor came to Wabash Township in Parke County in 1823. It seems likely that they initially settled in Wabash township based on POB's of their children, but by 1831 were living in nearby Lyford township. Wabash and Lyford are adjacent townships in the Wabash River Valley, and it is likely the their homes in Wabash and Lyford were only a few miles apart. Sarah died, probably in Wabash township, in 1839. She is buried in the Hixon Cemetery a few miles outside of Mecca, Parke Co Indiana. James remained in the same area until his death of "fever" in 1850, when he appears in the 1850 Mortality Schedule for Indiana as a "farmer". Sarah was just 40 years of age at her death, At his death James was probably no older than 55. For a topographic map of showing the location of the Hixon Cemetery, click here Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 9 October 1794 Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 gives YOB as 1792 Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Ohio or Ireland Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 gives OH as POB, some researchers indicate Ireland as POB Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 23 April 1850 Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 give DOD as April 1850; Beckwith 1880:320 also gives an April 1850 DOD. Gravestone gives DOD as 23 April 1859; Presumably the year is a transcription error. Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Mecca, Wabash Township, Parke Co IND Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Hixon Cemetery, Mecca IN Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 23 August 1817 Cmnt<---> Consistent with YOB of eldest child; Sarah would have been between 17 and 18 years of age, which is a plausible age of marriage Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Madison Co, Ohio Cmnt<---> The Melvin family were in Ohio by c1808, so marriage could not have occurred in TN. Sarah would have just come of age in 1818. Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> John Taylor Cmnt<---> fide Terry L. Taylor Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry The parents of James are unknown. type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Mary Ann Taylor 29 Sep 1819 Madison, OH c1820 Madison Co, OH Phebe Taylor 1 Jan 1821 Madison, OH c1830 Parke Co IN Nancy Jane Taylor 31 Jan 1823 Madison, OH c1850 Parke Co IN 1845 Parke Co IN Robert Mahaffy Robert Taylor (1826-1874) 4 Apr 1824 Madison, OH 7 Dec 1874 Ohiowa, Filmore Co, NE Ama Marie Goldizen (1827-1890) John L. Taylor (1825-1914) 11 Apr 1825 (1) Madison, OH 3 Oct 1914 (1) Dekalb Co, IL(1) 1) Nancy Stuart (?-1851) (1) c1847 Parke Co, IN (1) (1) Hazel L. Clauter undated; Hazel was the great granddaughter of John L., and was raised by her grandmother, his daughter. She tells us that "When John was one year old his parents moved to Parke Co, In." That would place the move to about 1826. However, some of the facts stated by Hazel, such as John L. being the eldest child, do not match up with other data about the family. Some of her data is, however, based on a "faded and torn page from the family bible" in the possession of "Mrs. Howard", and which apparently identified Johns parents as James and Sally Taylor; Hazel also states that "I have the John Taylor Family Bible" 2) Hannah Elwell Gobble (1) 30 September 1855 (1) Mayfield Township, DeKalb Co, Il (1) Joseph M Taylor 11 Mar 1829 Parke Co, IN 26 May 1894 Montezuma, IN Silas Taylor 28 Nov 1830 Wabash, Parke, IN 2 may 1923 Sullivan, Vigo Co, IN James Taylor 3 May 1832 Lyford, Parke, IN c1840 Lyford, Parke, IN Thomas Taylor 3 May 1832 Lyford, Parke, IN Roxia Ann Taylor 5 Nov 1834 Lyford, Parke, IN 2 mar 1905 Honey Creek, Henry Co, IN Harrison Taylor 8 May 1836 Lyford, Parke, IN 22 feb 1897 Montezuma, IN 6 May 1866 Vigo Co, IN Mary Catherine Shoemaker Amy Taylor 3 May 1838 IN 1840 IN type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Family History Timeline Records Marriage Record State of Ohio, Madison County. I do hereby certify that I have solemised n the Bonds of Matrimony James Taylor and Sarah Melvin agreeable to liscensed issued from the clerks office of said gounty, given under my hadn and seal this 23 Day of August 1817. Jacob Hooper, JP. Transcribed from photocopy of marraige record provided by the Chief Dputy Clerk of madison County, London Ohio, in response to a request from TL Willis 29 April 1981. Wills and Probate Records To the Honorable Court of Madison County, this is to inform you that I give up my right of administrationunto Benjamin Melvin of the estate of Joseph Melvin Deceased, giveing under my hand this 9 day of December 1817, Phebe Melvin. Attest John Melvin. Transcribed from photocopy of marraige record probably provided by the Chief Dputy Clerk of madison County, London Ohio, in response to a request from TL Willis 29 April 1981. U.S. 1820 Census Record Ancestry Image for Madison Co OH Year 1820 Commentary State OH County Madison Township Union HOH Sex under 10 10-under 16 16-under 18 16-under 26 26-under 45 45-and older 1811-1820 1805-1815 1803-1804 1795-1804 1776-1794 1775 and up Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 10 <---> 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> Females <---> Female Under 10 <---> 1 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> U.S. 1830 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1830 Commentary State Indiana County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and upwards Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 2 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 1 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 1 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Identity? Silas, Joseph M John Robert* James T <---> Sex <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 1 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> *Suggested identity does not agree with age of child in child list U.S. 1840 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1840 Commentary State Indiana The eldest male is between 40 and under 50, consistent with this being James T. Taylor. Eldest female is between 15 and 20; This is consistent with wife Sarah Melvin dying in 1839. James is living two households away from a Clarissa Taylor (c1785-?) age between 50 and 60; this could be James' mother with a possible DOB of1780, vice 1795-1800 for James. Clarissa might also be the wife of a deceased brother. There is also a James (?) Justus living a few households away; he might be related to Katherine Justice, but the relationship would be somewhat distant from James Taylor. On the next page is a Catheine Wannamaugher, William Fryatt, James (?) Wannamaugher, Benjamin Givens, and Elijah Givens. These are related to Quitera May Patten of two generations later on. The Catherine Wannamaugher is probably Katherine Justice, wife of Phillip Wannamaugher who died 1835. Benjamin Givens is probably the husband of her daughter Nancy Ann, County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and up 1836-1840 1831-1835 1826-1830 1821-1825 1811-1820 1801-1810 1791-1800 1781-1790 1771-1780 1761-1770 1751-1760 1741-1750 1731-and Up Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 2 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 1 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and over <---> <---> Males <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Death Record Source Information: Jackson, Ron V., Accelerated Indexing Systems, comp.. U.S. Federal Census Mortality Schedules Index on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 1999. Original data: Compiled and digitized by Mr. Jackson and AIS from microfilmed schedules of the U.S. Federal Decennial Census, territorial/state censuses, and/or census substitutes. Description: Included in the 1850, 1860, 1870, and 1880 U.S. censuses were mortality schedules that asked questions regarding those who died in the twelve months prior to the enumeration. This database is an index to several of these schedules. The schedule lists the deceased name, sex, age, color, whether widowed or not, place of birth, month of death, occupation, and cause of death. In 1870 the parents' birthplaces were added. Name: JAMES TAYLOR Year: 1850 County: PARKE CO. State: Indiana Age: 58 Gender: M Month of Death: APR State of Birth: Ohio D#: MRT197_326231 Occupation: FARMER Cause of Death: FEVER Cemetery Record TAYLOR James 55y-6m-14d 04/23/1859 TAYLOR Sarah 39y-10m-27d 11/13/1839 w/o James Notes References Links Category:Created Using Research Template Category:Surname Taylor